Risky Boots
Risky Boots is the main antagonist of the Shantae series. Risky is Shantae's nemesis and is known throughout the world for her wealth, power, and ruthlessness. Risky is the undisputed and self-appointed "Queen of the Seven Seas", and will caution and toll anyone who thinks otherwise. Capable, dominating, and deadly, Risky isn't afraid to claim what's not hers. She commands an endless army of Tinkerbats, who follow her orders without question, building her weapons of war and scavenging the resources to make her schemes become reality. Risky is voiced by Cristina Vee as for Pirate's Curse, who also voices Risky's nemesis, Shantae. Physical Appearance Risky Boots wears a large pirate hat, with a skull symbol, which keeps her long hair in (her hair is actually just as long as Shantae's, as revealed when she disguises herself as a half-genie during the course of and also later during the final fight at the end of the same game, when Shantae deals her sufficient damage to make her outfit fall apart). She has a purple necklace with a gold pendant around her neck, a top that looks like the upper half of a skull, deep purple pants lined with a white rim that looks like a jaw bone, a belt which holds her scimitar and pistol. It is revealed in the second game that the skull pieces on her outfit are actually the skull of Risky's former mentor. Risky's sprite in the first Shantae consisted on red and black-colored clothes, she had her own eyes and sword red-colored including black hair, the artwork of the game has Risky with her usual and current color pattern though. Risky Boots has shown to be cruel and cunning to her enemies, specially Shantae, this is evidenced by the fact she constantly attacks Scuttle Town and tried more than one time to enslave Shantae and all the genies for her own benefit. Aside from that, Risky is also greedy when it comes to treasure, priceless artifacts, and money in general given her role as pirate.Risky holds an intense grudge against Shantae since the first time she was defeated by her and even has shown to dislike her and anything/anyone too "goody-goody" or law abiding, demonstrating her dislike for good things and preferring to stay evil instead. Despite this, she has shown to have some respect for her since battling with the Pirate Master for the fate of the world, although at the end Risky made a point with Shantae that both should take different paths as Risky is happy as long as she can be captain and promised that they'll be still enemies as such. Although in recent games she has shown to have more calm and morality in contrast to her first and second appearances, this doesn't stop however of keep doing misdeeds through Sequin Land, going as far as punishing her own crew when they don't obey her or if they try to defy her in anyway as evidenced in Pirate's Queen Quest, where she punished the Tinkerbats for invading a remote island without her and later on the same happened at the end after their failure at making the Dynamo work correctly, although taking in consideration it was Risky all along the narrator of Pirate's Queen Quest it's presumed she actually didn't punish them at all. Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Sexy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Game Bosses Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:Thief Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Honorable Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Perverts Category:Perverts Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pawns Category:Control Freaks Category:Necessary Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Elementals Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Opportunists Category:Traitor Category:Self-Aware Category:Tragic